


Last Rites

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah helps Jake prepare for the big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Rites

"You sure about this, man?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Jacob fought with his tie until Leah reached up and fixed it for him.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Gravity shift, center of your universe, bla bla bla. But shit, Jake. She's a leech."

He grabbed her wrists and gave her a harsh look. "That's the last time, Leah. I know you don't like them, and maybe you never will, but after today, that's my family you're talking about."

She didn't pull away, but met his glare defiantly. "I thought _we_ were your family."

"You're my pack. There's a difference."

"Yeah. We're closer than family. We're in each other's heads for fuck's sake."

Jacob smirked. "Jealous, Leah?"

She ripped her arms from his grasp and turned away. "Of her? Don't flatter yourself."

His tone grew serious. "No. Of me."

When she didn't respond, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just because Sam found someone else doesn't mean there's no one left for you."

She shrugged him off.

"Besides," he said wryly, "soon I'll be your family as well as your alpha."

It was enough to get her to look at him. She cocked an eyebrow in a _why do I put up with your crap_ expression.

Jacob grinned. "I'll be your step-nephew-in-law." His brow furrowed as he double-checked the calculation. "I think."

Leah growled. "Don't remind me. Bad enough they sucked you in, but my own mother . . . I still can't believe I have a le--vampire for a stepsister."

"You know," he said, wrapping a stray hair around her ponytail, "there will be some people there you haven't met yet. Maybe you'll imprint on one of them."

She slapped his hand away, fighting back a smile. "By people, I assume you mean the bloodsuckers. If I imprint on one of them, promise you'll kill me."

Jacob laughed. "If you still want me to after you imprint, I'll think about it."

She looked him over and sighed. "You ready, then?"

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

"Good luck with your eight-year-old bride. Try not to think of how you used to change her diapers when you take her innocence."

He looked at her blankly for a long moment, then said, "I don't know if Nessie and I will be able to have kids, but if we do, I want you to be there for the births."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because if we have a son, I hope you imprint on him."

Then he chuckled at Leah's gaping mouth and walked out. After a few seconds, she composed herself enough to mutter, "You're an odd duck, Jacob Black."

With that, she followed him out to take her place beside him and wait for the music to start.


End file.
